Woody Woodpecker’s Wacky World of Birds
Woody Woodpecker’s Wacky World of Birds '''is an interactive stage show at Universal Metazoa in Louisiana, USA. The show features Woody Woodpecker, a cartoon character and a mascot of Universal Studios, and an voice over narrator educates the guests about the amazing facts about birds and want states what's life to be a bird. The show has an inclusion of the cast of real life tamed birds that appears on stage. Attraction Guests can enter the fictional Bird Theater, TBA Summery (To be added) Characters and cast * '''Woody Woodpecker, an anthropomorphic red-head acorn woodpecker. Voiced by: Eric Bauza (English version) * Narrator, an unseen voice over. Voiced by: Tom Kane Transcripts PA: 'Welcome one and all, ladies and gentlemen and boys and girls, Woody Woodpecker's Wacky World of Birds, a presentation of Bird Theater. Please remain seated at all times and please also remember to keep eye on your children. On with the show! ''(shows starts with Woody Woodpecker opens the door to his treehouse) '''Woody Woodpecker: ''(yawns walks outside)'' Whatta good morning to go outside to experience the morning. (he then looks the audience) ''What the? What's up the audience? Oh, must be a show huh? Well, ''(to the audience) ''guess who? I'm Woody Woodpecker! You're wonderful audience! Hey, let's do the knock, knock joke! Knock, knock! Now say "who there" loudly, since you know how it works, right? Go! '''Audience: '''Who's there? '''Woody Woodpecker: '''Wood! Now said "wood who?". '''Audience: '''Wood who? '''Woody Woodpecker: '"Wood" you like to buy my tree as your new home for your moving day someday? Ha ha ha HA ha, ha ha ha HA ha, ha ha ha HA ha, hehehehehehehe! Get it? "whould" as "wood"? Y'know, the trees has wood? hehehehehehehe! Narrator: '''Nice joke, Woody, but this show is not focus on jokes you know. '''Woody Woodpecker: ''(Gasp!) Who said that?! ''(showing his fists for a fight) ''Who knows my name?! Pfft, pfft! Come on! show yourself voice! Put him up! Put him up! Pfft, pfft! I'll knock you out! '''Narrator: '''I would, fella, but I won't, because you can't see me, but at least you can hear me and I can see you. '''Woody Woodpecker: '(nervous) ''Wait! I can hear you and you can see me? Dose this mean you're A GHOST!! AAAAAAAHHHH!!! ''(runs back to his treehouse with a fright) Narrator: '''Come out, Wood', I am not a ghost either. '''Woody Woodpecker: (nervous) Uhhhh..... Are you sure? Narrator: '''Trust me. I'm just a narrator. '''Woody Woodpecker: Narrator? What'd you do? Tell stories? Narrator: '''Technically, but I'm only here to educate you and as well the audience about some amazing facts about birds. '''Woody Woodpecker: Yeah, yeah, I know a lot about birds already. Narrator: '''And how could you tell you know about them? '''Woody Woodpecker: Well, let's see, I know they fly, and uh...... Narrator: '''Yes, but is that how you know about birds, Wood'? '''Woody Woodpecker: (bit confused) ''Uh, yes? '''Narrator: '''Wow, some bird you are. '''Woody Woodpecker:' (angry) ''Well, rude, how did YOU know about birds anyway? '''Narrator: '''Just hear me out so I can give you more facts about those magnificent feathered creatures which some may surprise you. '''Woody Woodpecker:' Do tell. So take away, mistro? (The screen starts as a countdown and the film starts with the stock footage of birds) Narrator: '''In this planet Earth, there are a lot many kinds of living things that unites everywhere throughout our universe, birds are no exceptions. They are TBA '''Woody Woodpecker: Well, you know what they say, "birds of the feather, flopped together." Narrator: '''You took the words right out of my mouth. '''Woody Woodpecker: Thank you. Narrator: '''And now, for the history, starts off as a question: can you tell what animal were consider as the early ancestors? '''Woody Woodpecker: Woodpeckers? Narrator: '''No. '''Woody Woodpecker: Canaries? Narrator: '''No. '''Woody Woodpecker: Ducks? Pigeons? Chickadees? Cuoco coo birds? Airplanes? Narrator: '''Neither. '''Woody Woodpecker: Well, who was? Narrator: 'Dinosaurs. ''(screen shows dinosaurs) '''Woody Woodpecker: What? Dinosaurs? Narrator: '''That's correct. '''Woody Woodpecker: Oh, get outta here, voice! Are ya telling that I actually related those guys? Unbelievable! Dinosaurs were reptiles! They can't be birds, are they? TBA Category:Article under construction Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Articles needs to be expanded